


Frisson

by LittleMissNovella



Category: All American Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca has a theory that needs to be proven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own All-American Girl, Meg Cabot does.
> 
> Drabble POV from Rebecca

Out of all the things that she lacks from her sisters, she would be the one with the lack of people's skills. Her older sisters have them. Where Samantha might not be the most popular person at school, Lucy has that one cover. Samantha, however, is the most passionate person Rebecca knows.

So it doesn't surprise Rebecca when she observes David and Samantha at the hospital, and again at the dinner that they share frisson.

After all what do you call two people who are in love?

Her hypothesis is right after all.


End file.
